Mossy Land
This is MossClan's roleplaying center. Season 1 Moon 1 (Will last until Febuary 1) Starpaw walks in waiting for some-one to play with Acorn&Lily 01:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hailpaw padded up and mewed a greeting. [[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 01:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (You can put what she/he says you know that right?) "Hiya Hailpaw," Starpaw mews, "Whats up?" Acorn&Lily 01:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I know "Hi, today Glitteringfrost tought me a new fighting move!" he said really fast. [[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 01:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Cool, I wish Robinsong wasnt gonna have kits, their taking so long. Wanna teach me the move?" He mews. Acorn&Lily 02:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "HEEELLLPPP! ADDER!!!" wailed a voice from the DarkClan border. RedPandaPotter 02:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Hailpaw said, his eyes lit up at the thought. (Is Starpaw a male or female)[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "IIIII'MMM GONNA DIIIIIEEE! GETT SNOWFEAATHER!!" The voice sounded like Berryheart's anyone going to go see what's wrong with her?? :D (Male, and Panda, we're in MossClan not darkclan, but this on the DarkClan RP page, and I'll have one of my charies in there save you :) ) "Awesome, whats it called?" Acorn&Lily 02:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) put one of mine over there too "Swift Frost Takeover," he said quivering with exitement.[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (What is Hailpaw? Male or Female?) "Awesome, what's it look like?" Acorn&Lily 02:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Female Hailpaw jumped up and twisted in mid-air then she slithered under Starpaw nipping at his legs, then jumped on his back pummeling with her hindpaws.[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:19, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Starpaw tries to push her off, but doesn't have enough strenght. "Ouchie, thats a great move." He wrinces. Acorn&Lily 02:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," Hailpaw gasped, out of breath.[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Wanna teach it to me?" Acorn&Lily 02:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," she mewed.[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Awesome," Starpaw mews and touches his nose to Hailpaw's cheekie. Acorn&Lily 02:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hailpaw showed Starpaw the move one more time.[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Starpaw mimicks Hailpaw, but falls when she lands and Blushes Acorn&Lily 02:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "It's alright," Hailpaw mewed, he's so handsome she mooned.[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:42, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Awesome, I love it when other people play along with my stuff) "T..Thanks" Starpaw won't look Hailpaw in the eye, because of his embarssment. Acorn&Lily 02:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hailpaw purred.(Do you want them to become warriors?)[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Well...of course I want them to be warriors, but if you mean mates, then yes) Starpaw takes a quick look at Hailpaw, but looks back down. Acorn&Lily 02:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC) so we'll have a time skip next post until they're warriors Hailpaw walks up and purrs twining her tail with his.[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Lets wait till tomorrow, okay? I have to go to bed at 10 my time...9 your time so I have to go, plus tomorrow is a new moon and we could give them their warrior names :) nighty night) Acorn&Lily 02:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) night i have to go to bed at 10 my time 11 your time[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:57, January 31, 2012 (UTC) else on?[[User:Ducksplash|'DuckSplash ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'wuz X']] 02:57, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, I miscounted, We can have the warrior ceremony tomorrow on Feb. the 1st Acorn&Lily 14:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC) are you on?[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 22:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (What did I miss? Lol) Moonstar awoke and padded out of her den. She looked around her camp. Snowfeather emerged from the medicine cat's den and padded towards Moonstar. "I'm going out to collect herbs," She meowed. Moonstar nodded and meowed, "Good. We need to be prepared if any cat catches greencough." Snowfeather padded out of the entrance.Moonstar10 23:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Just then, Berryheart drifted into the camp, murmuring. The cats around her rolled their eyes. Berryheart was such a sap. RedPandaPotter 01:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "HEy Hailpaw, wanna go practice that move from yesterday?" Starpaw calles in the apperentice den, his tummy growling, "Maybe we could get some fresh-kill first?" Acorn&Lily 01:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Hailpaw squeaked.[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 01:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Awesome," Starpaw walks over to the fresh-kill pile and digs throught it, "Here," Starpaw has a HUGE squirrel in his jaws, "I got it just for you!" He mummbels around the squirrel. Acorn&Lily 01:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," Hailpaw purred as she walked up to him and breathed in his scent. [[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 01:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) (AWWWWWW) "N..N..No problem." He blushes and gets a vole for himself. Acorn&Lily 01:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) LOL Hailpaw purred, she didn't know what was happening when she was even five tail legnths away a purr rumbled in her throar. He was just so muscular and handsome.[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 01:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hailpaw...I..I..ummm...I need to go see Robinsong...bye." He runs off to the nusery, hreat racing with excitement. Acorn&Lily 01:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hailpaw frowned, did he like her?[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 01:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "...Hailpaw..do you wanna come with?" He turns around half-way. Acorn&Lily 01:52, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," she said jumping up and racing across to meet him.[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 01:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Starpaw touches his nose to Hailpaw's cheekie, "I'm glad." He whispers. Acorn&Lily 01:56, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Me too," she whispers back, twining her tail with his.[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 01:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) (Hehe ^-^) Starpaw walks toward the nusery, "I wanna have a bunch of kits one day...and maybe even be leader." He mews. Acorn&Lily 02:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "You'd make a great leader," she purrs[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 02:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "And you'dmake a great mate," He whispers in her ear, then licks it. Acorn&Lily 02:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC) She purrs thinking of all of the kits they'd have.[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 02:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Tomorrow...when we become warriors....Will you be my mate?" Acorn&Lily 02:10, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yes I will always be your mate," Hailpaw purred.her warrior name be Hailflower?[[User:Ducksplash|'Enjoy Life ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'There's Plenty of Time to Be Dead']] 02:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) (Thats up to you) "I love you so much" Starpaw purrs (I gotta go, bye Ducky more questions tomorrow) Starpaw&Hailpaw 02:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm changing my siggie like that I'll show it to you then I'll probably change it again"I ove you too," Hailpaw purrs.Bloody![[User:Ducksplash|'Out Of My Mind']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Be Back In Five Minutes']] 23:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hailflower? Are you awake? Starfall askes his mate and newly made warrior. Starpaw&Hailpaw 21:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," Hailflower mewed sleepily.[[User:Ducksplash|'Out Of My Mind']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Be Back In Five Minutes']] 23:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Would you liketo go hunting...alone?" StarfallHailflower 01:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," she said she purred.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 03:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Cool, do you wanna go now?" He askes. StarfallHailflower 11:23, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Ok," she purredat school[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 16:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Starfall walks out of camp and heads to the forest. (Awesome, and love the sig) StarfallHailflower 21:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hailflower follows.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:21, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Bump [[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 02:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Starfall and Hailflower catch tons of prey. StarfallHailflower 11:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower purrs she loved being with Starfall.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 13:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Season 1 Moon 2 (Will last untill March 1) BUMP^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) (What?) Starfall wakes up next to Hailflower. StarfallHailflower 23:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) means post Hailflower wakes up and gives Starfall's ear a quick lick, "We need to talk," she said.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:44, February 3, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, okay) "Sure, what about?" Starfall mews quitely. StarfallHailflower 23:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) "I'm having kits," Hailflower whispered in his ear.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) (AWWWWWW) "How many?" (I was thinkin just one I was gonna name him/her Winterkit, and since Starfall's gonna die sometime after the kits are boring and he becomes deputy, I was gonna RP it) StarfallHailflower 23:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) OK "Four," she purred. too.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC) (Okay you RP Brightkit and another one, and Ill do Winterkit (name might change) and the last one) Starfall nuzzles Hailflower. "I love you so much my love." He purrs softly. StarfallHailflower 23:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) "I love you too," she mewed. Brightkit and Antkit I'll do[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:56, February 3, 2012 (UTC) (Oak-kit is spelled like that, if its the same lettler you do a high-fin - ) Starfall purrs loudly. StarfallHailflower 23:58, February 3, 2012 (UTC) changed it to Antkit Hailflower twined her tail with his[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) (Okay) "Lets go to Snowfeather to make sure you okay." He purrs. StarfallHailflower 00:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) She sighed. [[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "Why'd you sigh?" He wimpers. StarfallHailflower 00:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "I just want these kits to have a great life," she purred.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "They will.....I just know it....deep down..deep deep down." He saids faintly, remembering his dream. StarfallHailflower 00:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower looked at him, a worried expression on her face[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "It's nothing honey bee." He says, and licks her ear and leaders her out to the Meddy Den. StarfallHailflower 00:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hailflower still looked puzzled but she followed him.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "Snowfeather, can you check Hailflower out?" (I know I'm Snowfeather, so Ducky, you post something as Hailflower.) StarfallHailflower 00:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ok Hailflower purred.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC)